


Recall

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [7]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-body Fetish/Kink, Season of Kink 2017, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: To be completely honest, Raynor's attraction to Tassadar has nothing to do with the Protoss's body at all.





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> More series plot motion with a side of semi-porny goodness. Written for the non-body fetish square of the SoK card.

To be fair, what Tassadar was suggesting sounded too good to be true. James Raynor would have been skeptical even _before_ all this nonsense began, but even more so now that the Nexus dominated their reality. He was only a sector chief, just one person on the city council, but he was still at the top of the chain of command as far as the humans of both _Hyperion_ and the Overwatch Tower were concerned. And Tassadar still held the rank of Executor, the final word in all things.

“You're sure about this?” he asked, frowning in disbelief.

_:Yes, completely.:_

“No interruptions, not even the Nexus, for the next twenty-six hours?”

_:Promised so by the Nexus itself.:_

“Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?”

_:The only requirement is that you stay here, with me.:_

“So you're saying the catch is everyone's going to know I spent my day off with you.”

_:Would that be so bad?:_

“I told you before, Tass, humans aren't as tolerant as we'd like to pretend. The only thing going for me is most of the Raiders were raised Confederate, they're used to not having a whole lot of say in how things are run. But some of Matt's officers....”

_:Then you must choose,_ talandar _.:_

And yet the lack of depth in Tassadar's sending was enough to tell Raynor that he had already chosen poorly. Stripping off his gloves and dropping his kit bag, he reached for the templar, physically and mentally.

“Dammit Tass, it's not ... no, you know what, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm a shitty boyfriend and you're right. So fuck it. Fuck tradition and expectation and fuck anyone who doesn't approve. I've already spent too much of my life in the shadows and you are too damned important to me for me to be treating you like some dirty secret. I'm sorry.”

Raynor grabbed Tassadar's head, but he was under no illusion that he was actually the one pulling the templar closer. He closed his eyes as their foreheads pressed together and he did his best to completely open himself to his lover. It wasn't easy, but it was what Tassadar deserved, he had to at least try.

“Be one with me,” he mumbled, not sure what else to say, what else he could do to show his willingness to be more open in his commitment. An image flashed behind his eyes and Raynor laughed.

“Thrall wanted someplace isolated for Drakamar and he got it.”

_:The wood smoke and even the cooked meat I could tolerate, but how Artanis managed the entire journey home with you still smelling like a hog sty....:_

“Too busy muttering about all the _other_ ways Drakamar doesn't meet his aesthetic standards,” Raynor said, stripping out of his clothes as he headed for Tassadar's shower. “From the designs Thrall was showing us, Drakamar will never be particularly beautiful by Protoss standards, but right now it looks more like a war camp than a city. They're grateful for the tents and raw supplies, but they want to do the actual crafting and labor themselves. It's a spiritual thing with them, the same reason they turned down the weather grid. _Asking_ the spirits is one thing, using technology to _impose_ their will on the spirits is another, a bridge too far, as my people used to say. I don't know how much I believe in it, but it doesn't matter because _they_ believe.”

Which hadn't stopped Artanis from muttering the whole flight home about primitive superstitious nonsense. It would have been amusing except for the lingering suspicions that the young templar didn't really view the humans of the city as much less primitive.

_:Even with those additional years, he is still quite young, still inexperienced in the realities of the Dae'Uhl. In time, he will learn. The Khala is_ our _way, but it is not the_ only _way.:_

Raynor couldn't completely escape the sense that such a sentiment was odd for a Khalai of Aiur, but now wasn't really the time for that. He owed Tassadar a full, public commitment to their relationship, even if he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to go about showing it.

_:You are here with me,_ talandar _. It is enough.:_

“Yeah, _that's_ a pile of shit,” Raynor said, laughing as he stepped backwards into the shower alcove. He knew Tassadar's physical needs were different from his own, but that didn't mean the templar didn't have them. On the other hand, it wasn't Tassadar's _body_ that had drawn him in, that kept Raynor coming back for more, either.

Tassadar's mental touch was filled with warmth and Raynor felt himself pulled closer as phantom lips moved against his own. A low groan and he felt himself falling back against the shower wall, raw lust sweeping over him. He was instantly hard, one hand sliding down to stroke himself as Tassadar painted increasingly erotic images behind his eyes. The knowledge that the templar was physically holding back surfaced again briefly, but Raynor swatted it away. At the moment, he really didn't care, wasn't sure he could handle more than what Tassadar was already doing to him. He gasped as the pleasure arced between them, crystallizing into a moment of perfect union before they separated into Raynor and Tassadar once more.

“God, I love you,” he mumbled, leaning heavily into Tassadar's chest. The words weren't actually echoed back so directly, but James could _feel_ the love Tassadar held for him in his every breath, every touch. From the way the templar cradled him, finishing the shower he had interrupted, to the tender care he showed afterwards as he helped him dry off and stumble tiredly into their bed.

_:Sleep,_ talandar _,:_ the templar scolded, laying down beside him. Raynor wasn't going to argue. They still had more than twenty-five hours for just the two of them, they could afford a few spent in sleep before James made good on making up for lost time.


End file.
